Francis Scarmiglione
Francis Scarmiglione is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita. In Twilight Crystal he is the most trusted adviser of the Queen of Asteria and is a master necromancer. He sows the seeds of conflict between the two sides of the Endless War in order to boost his own prestige and political power, which he views as a means to an end as he slowly works towards his own dark ambitions for Drakin. Appearance Francis is a balding old man. His attire consists of a black tuxedo and trousers with a black shirt and polished shoes. Story Battle Francis Scarmiglione Necromaster – Commands otherworldly monsters to fight alongside him. ---- Francis is a Necromaster, and fights by manipulating the dead. To compensate for his old age, he can summon either of his two undead familiars to fight for him. The largest, Caracalla, stands behind him and follows him with sluggish movements, while the smaller bow-wielding Domitian hovers slightly above his shoulder. After summoning an undead, Francis can command it to attack by pressing R + . His speed and mobility are generally poor, moving merely with a sophisticated walk. Bravery Attacks (Regular) Bravery Attacks (Caracalla) Bravery Attacks (Domitian) HP Attacks EX Mode Francis's EX Mode is Angel of Death. He attaches two skeletal Drake wings to his back, half his face peels away to show his skull, and he begins to glow with an aura of purple flames. He gains the abilities "Regen" and "Critical Boost". He also gains the ability "Death's Emperor", which adds additional purple flames to Caracalla and Domitian's Bravery attacks as a separate extended hitbox that deals additional magical damage. While in EX Mode, Francis gains two unique HP attacks performed with R + while a familiar is currently summoned. Caracalla performs Mantello di Caracalla, where a large twister of fire cloaks the stationary undead for several seconds. Domitian performs Damnatio Memoriae, where it causes a swath of flaming arrows to rain down at the opponent's current location for several seconds. His EX Burst is Temple of Doom. Francis impales the opponent through their torso with his hand, and the player has to fill a bar of black Aura by holding down two separate and rapidly changing buttons for certain amounts of time. On a perfect EX Burst, Francis rips out the opponent's heart and Caracalla punches them away. Francis then turns the heart into a grenade and walks up to their collapsed body, stuffing their heart back into their body and walking away as it explodes a few moments later. On a failed EX Burst, skeletal hands instead appear from the floor and drag the opponent into the void. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: *''World Map Theme: *''Normal Battle: *''Boss Battle: *''Ending Theme: Rival Battle *''Vs Avec: Kotov Syndrome *''Vs Maximilan: Hot Wind Blowing Quotes Encounter Default specific Boss Specific DLC specific Story Specific Francis: "You're a damn fool, 0. No matter how long the cycles rage on, death will always be the only absolute!" 0': ''"Then I must eliminate death." '''Francis: "This world is dead. Nothing but a decaying husk, not unlike the beings under my control. Perhaps that is the true nature of war, a soulless circle of action lacking heart and deliberation. Or perhaps it is the means in which death truly expresses itself." Francis: "War is self-sufficient. All that is required of me... is to claim the first life." Francis: "This world, this... corpse, is beyond hope." Francis: "I can drag your pathetic soul back from the depths of this Hell if need be. If you enjoy using that mouth for breathing, silence it and heed my command." Category:Characters Category:Twilight Crystal characters